


True Love

by MazzolaJackson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Family, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson
Summary: O resgate de Harry e o nascimento do verdadeiro amor.





	

****

 

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Harry fugia, não sabia quem estava atrás dele, só sabia que correr e proteger seu corpo principalmente seu ventre onde carregava um bebe, que estava quase prestes a nascer, ele estava fugindo de seu agressor, ele não conseguia distinguir quem era, pois ele sempre era visto de mascara, mas a única coisa que ele sabia do seu agressor era que ele era loiro e muito arrogante, ele não sabia com qual Malfoy estava lidando, mas naquele exato momento ele tinha conseguido fugir dele, estava correndo como um louco na propriedade dele estava tentando achar a saída daquela mansão enorme, parecia que estava dentro de uma floresta, pois nunca achava o muro ou o fim daquele lugar sombrio. Em um momento acabou tropeçando numa raiz de alguma arvore e estava caindo prestes a machucar o filho que ainda não nasceu, mas nunca chegou ao chão para o baque, olhou para quem tinha lhe salvado, ele estava assustado com medo de ser Malfoy, mas que estava ali definitivamente não era nenhum dos dois loiros que conhecia, mas sim Snape. Harry ficou com mais medo ainda, ele não sabia se Malfoy tinha mandado Snape a ajuda-lo a capturar ele.

Snape não sabia por que tinha que vigiar a mansão de Lucius Malfoy, já que odiava totalmente o homem por ensinar coisas absurdas ao seu afilhado, esperava mais de Lucius, ele na verdade não gostava nada das ideias de Voldemort, mas desde a morte definitivamente dele, Lucius vinha se comportando como um verdadeiro idiota, assim que viu Harry fugindo dele, ele enfim entendeu porque foi mandado ali para vigiar Lucius, mas também percebeu que algo estava definitivamente fora de lugar, Potter estava gravido dele, sentiu raiva, muita raiva de ex-colega de classe, ele não sabia o que fazer naquele momento. Tinha alcançado o moreno ao ver que ele ia cair, ele correu rápido e segurou o menino antes que caísse no chão. Jogou uma capa grande por cima dos dois ficando totalmente invisível, quando percebeu Malfoy passando perto dos trilhos onde Harry tinha desviado e entrado entre as arvores. Snape percebeu que ainda abraçava Harry, permaneceu daquele jeito, sentiu o seu próprio rosto ficando vermelho, ele era muito apaixonado por Potter, mas não tinha a menor chance com ele.

Desde que Voldemort foi morto há exatamente dois anos atrás, Lucius tinha capturado Harry em busca de vingança, por ter destruído sua família, já que Narcisa Malfoy pediu um divorcio e foi viver por livre e espontânea vontade no árabe com um bruxo famosíssimo que tinha conhecido em um dos jantares na própria casa de Lucius, imediatamente ficou encantada com ele. Já Draco depois da guerra se declarou apaixonado pela senhorita Granger e pediu um enorme pedido de desculpas, na qual Hermione não perdoou, mas aceitou o pedido de casamento do loiro e sempre castigava o marido, os dois tiveram um casal de filhos, na qual Draco ensinava tudo o que aprendeu com a esposa, não ensinaria nada que o pai lhe ensinou, pois não serviam de nada e de que adianta ter uma aprendizado daqueles? Desde então Lucius violentava Potter desde que colocou ele nas masmorras de sua mansão, no começo Harry ficava completamente nu, quando ficou gravido pela primeira vez do homem, Harry protegeu totalmente a sua gravidez, ele não queria que o homem acabasse lhe matando, ele já amava a criança que estava carregando naquele primeiro ano que viveu com Malfoy e a criança não tinha culpa de ter como um segundo pai um homem tão violento e brusco.

O filho nasceu e Harry não foi permitido ficar perto dele, aquilo machucou muito o garoto, pois não queria que o outro machucasse o garotinho que tinha nascido de dentro dele, ele amava o pequeno desde que colocou ele no mundo. Lucius apenas disse que o menino estava sendo criado pelos elfos da casa, o que não agradou muito Harry, ele não queria aquilo de jeito nenhum, muito menos que o pequeno bebe ficasse diante de tanto elfos maldosos.

Assim que Lucius passou por eles correndo para longe, Snape tirou a capa de cima deles e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Harry, aquilo fez o moreno ficar com medo, fazendo ele colocar a mão protetoramente em seu ventre protegendo o filho que ele esperava naquele momento.

-Vou levar você de volta para sua casa, esta bem? –perguntou Snape ao ver que o garoto chorava em silencio.

-Eu não vou voltar enquanto não pegar meu outro filho que esta dentro da mansão! –sussurrou Harry com medo de Lucius ouvir sua voz.

Snape ficou estático quando ouviu aquela resposta de Harry, Lucius estuprou Harry desde que sequestrou ele e já tinham um filho juntos, ele ia pagar cara por machucar Harry daquela forma vil. Harry no entanto estava com receio daquele homem, pois na batalha final aquele o homem estava morto, mas como poderia ele estar ali diante dele e completamente vivo e de carne e osso? O garoto ainda não entendeu nadinha daquilo, queria ao menos entender, mas antes resgataria o filho que estava preso na mansão e na cozinha dos Malfoy's. Snape abraçou Harry e aparatou para dentro da mansão, ele tinha vantagem em saber que Lucius nunca retiraria sua entrada ali, é como se ele esperasse alguma visita do moreno, Harry no entanto foi indo diretamente para a cozinha, onde viu um menino usando somente uma toalha presa em sua cintura, percebeu que o menino tinha machucados nas costas. Harry se aproximou do menino e pegou ele no colo com carinho, o abraçou e ninou o menino em seu colo, Snape se aproximou de novo de Harry e o abraçou aparatando com eles para longe daquele lugar.

Logo Harry pode respirar direito, o menino em seu colo estava assustado e com medo, mas Harry cuidou dele, deu um banho gelado no menino para limpar os machucados dele. Snape foi preparar uma poção-pomada, para de pudesse curar os machucados do menino, ele nunca mais ia deixar que algo aconteça a ele, ele não se permitiria a isso. Assim que terminou foi para o banheiro onde Harry estava ainda molhando o pequeno menino, sabia que o menino tinha exatamente um ano e meio. Limpou as mãos novamente e espremeu uma quantidade generosa da pomada nas mãos e começou a passar nas feridas do pequeno. O pequeno gemeu baixinho de dor, mas todas as feridas estavam cicatrizando. Harry admirou aquilo em seu filho, logo o menino estava curado. Snape passou a pomada por todo o corpo do menino, não deixou nenhum machucado de fora.

Depois Snape pegou uma grande toalha e pediu que Harry tirasse o menino da agua, pois já estava todinho limpo e ficando enrugado. O menino ainda ficou muito assustado com aquilo, tinha medo do que podia acontecer depois, começou a tremer muito no colo do outro. Snape percebeu isso e sentiu uma raiva no peito por Malfoy ter maltratado o próprio filho, ele nem fazia isso com Draco será que era porque Harry derrotou Voldemort?

-O que aconteceu? –perguntou Snape levando Harry para o quarto para que pudesse cuidar do filho dele.

-Ele disse que deu meu filho pra ser criado com os elfos, aposto que foi ele que fez isso no menino. –sussurrou Harry, ele não sabia o que acontecia com sua voz.

-Porque esta sussurrando? –perguntou sem entender.

-Ele fez alguma coisa com a minha voz. –tornou a sussurrar.

-Maldito seja Lucius! –exclamou ele irritado.

Com aquilo Harry se afastou um passo grande do homem, ele estava com medo dele. Snape percebeu isso e foi em direção ao armário e tirou umas roupas pequenas, parecia roupas de crianças pequenas, Harry não sabia de quem era aquelas roupas, tinha ate medo de perguntar para o homem que lhe salvou. Logo ele estava ao lado de Harry lhe entregando aquelas roupinhas pequenas.

-Coloque nele, não vamos deixar que ele morra de frio. –disse com carinho grande

-Não senhor, não me liberte, farei tudo que quiser! –exclamou o menino no colo de Harry.

Snape não acreditou no que ouvia, viu o semblante de Harry, sabia que o moreno estava sofrendo com aquilo, ele não sabia nem o que fazer para que o menino compreendesse o que se passava por ali.

-Você é o filho dele, você não precisa fazer nada. Harry é seu pai e vai cuidar de você, o que aconteceu naquela casa, não vai acontecer aqui. Aqui dentro você estará protegido. –respondeu Snape passando a mão pelos cabelos loiro do menino.

O garotinho olhou para Harry, ele estava chorando, ele não entendia o choro de Harry. Snape não gostou de ver tristeza nos olhos de Harry, queria poder fazer com que o moreno esquecesse tudo.

-Então é meu papai? –perguntou o menino incerto e com medo da resposta.

-Sim sou seu pai. –sussurrou Harry com carinho para o menino. Beijou a testa dele com tamanho carinho.

-Então ele também é meu papai? –perguntou apontando para Snape.

O mencionado ficou assustado com isso, o menino estava querendo ser filho dele também, não sabia o que Harry responderia.

-Tudo bem. –sussurrou Harry.

Snape ficou muito mais assustado com aquela resposta de Harry, mas bem lá no fundo ele queria ser aquilo, ser pai do filho de Harry, pois Lucius não foi nem capaz de amar aquele garotinho. Harry vestiu o filho e fez com que ele dormisse, pois o menino estava muito precisando daquilo. Harry olhou em volta, ali no quarto só tinha uma cama grande e de casal, mas Harry não se sentia confortável para colocar o filho naquela cama. Snape percebeu que Harry estava indeciso se colocava o filho na cama ou se ainda continuava segurando ele em seu colo, pois nem varinha tinha mais, pois Lucius tinha guardado com ele.

Snape acabou conjurando um berço espaçoso para o bebe e depois voltou ao armário de lá tirou três ursinhos de pelúcias e um edredom infantil, colocou tudo no berço. Harry tentou colocar o menino no berço, mas por causa da barriga ele não alcançava o colchão, Snape pegou o menino no colo com cuidado e depositou o menino no berço, cobriu o corpinho dele com o edredom e colocou um leãozinho debaixo dos braços dele.

-Vem posso de dar uma poção para que recupere sua voz firme. –chamou Snape estendendo a mão para que Harry segurasse.

Harry segurou a mão do homem. Ele queria conversar com ele, mas não com aquela voz, não se reconhecia por ela, estava ate ficando assustado com aquela voz. Assim que chegaram ao laboratório Harry ficou onde estava, pois sabia que o outro gostava de silencio para poder preparar suas poções. Snape no entanto conjurou uma poltrona confortável e pediu que Harry ficasse sentado ali, enquanto fazia as poções.

-Quer me contar o que aconteceu naquela mansão? –perguntou pegando um livro e procurando a poção certa para Harry.

-Desde que ele me sequestrou, ele me… me… estuprou. Ele de alguma forma sabia que eu era gay, mas eu nunca tive relações sexuais com alguém, pois estava mais preocupado com a guerra do que ter relações sexuais por ai. –sussurrou.

-Sabe que depois que eu terminar de preparar a sua poção eu vou lá acabar com a raça dele por ter feito isso com você não sabe? –perguntou ele estava se contendo para não explodir de raiva, percebia que o outro ainda estava assustado com ele.

-Eu não me importo com o que você vá fazer, só quero ele longe de mim e dos meus filhos. –respondeu Harry sussurrando.

-Harry, se você deixar eu quero assumir seus filhos como sendo meu, quero cuidar de você, quero amá-lo, quero poder proteger você de tudo e de todos, jamais vou querer que você se machuque de novo. Será que você poderia me perdoar por ter feito sua vida um inferno em Hogwarts? Será que pode me dar uma chance de poder amá-lo? –perguntou Snape virando para Harry depois de ter feito o liquido azul da poção.

Harry ficou assustado com aquela declaração, ele ainda estava com receio de tudo, ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que aquele homem sentado num banco a sua frente estava se declarando apaixonado por ele, não exatamente apaixonado, mas era o que parecia naquele exato momento, e Harry ainda não conseguia compreender, tinha medo ate da resposta que daria ao homem.

-Eu preciso pensar. –respondeu por fim aquilo que o seu coração pediu.

Snape entendeu não queria forçar nada com o garoto, sabia que ele ainda estava machucado com tudo aquilo que Lucius vez com ele, ele não estava preparado para algo serio percebia isso pelo olhar do moreno. Harry percebeu que estava sendo analisado, ficou com medo do homem estar vasculhando sua mente, desviou o olhar.

-Não estava vasculhando a sua mente Harry, apenas quero que você mesmo veja que eu sou sincero no que eu digo. –disse Snape voltando o seu olhar para a poção que ficava roxa, no ponto exato, apagou o fogo e deixou que esfriasse.

Harry ficou tímido com aquela outra declaração, ele já não sabia o que fazer em relação a tudo aquilo que recebia de Snape. Harry viu o outro pegar uma concha e colocar um pouco da poção num copo e lhe entregar. Bebeu com cuidado.

-Como você sobreviveu? –perguntou com a sua voz firme novamente e sorriu por ter recuperado a voz.

Snape também sorriu ao ouvir a voz que mais amava no moreno jovem, e sorriu com aquela pergunta também.

-Me fingi de morto. –respondeu com carinho para o outro.

-Mas os outros sabem que você esta vivo? –perguntou sem entender.

-Sim, depois da derrota de Voldemort e depois que você revelou que eu sempre fui fiel a Dumbledore e que o homem estava vivo, eu voltei a dar aulas em Hogwarts, mas Dumbledore pediu que vigiasse Malfoy antes que partisse pra sempre, sim Dumbledore morreu três dias atrás, vitima de varíola de dragão. –respondeu ao olhar questionador de Harry.

-Será que eu poderia dormir? Estou tão cansado. –disse e bocejou de sono.

Snape ajudou Harry a se levantar da poltrona e levou ele de volta para o quarto onde estava o filho dele. O menino estava dormindo tão tranquilo que nenhum dos dois atrapalhou o sono do menino, deixando que ele dormisse o quanto quisesse. Snape ajudou Harry a se deitar na cama, ele não se importava se era Harry ali com ele, pois amava ele, era apaixonado por Harry desde que o garoto começou o seu quinto ano em Hogwarts.

Quando Harry já estava deitado, Snape passou a mão pelo rosto de Harry com carinho. Harry se assustou com o tamanho carinho que o outro lhe dedicava ele nunca tinha visto ele assim, mas estava adorando tanto mimo por aquele homem. Snape deu um beijo carinhoso na testa de Harry e sentou ali ao lado dele, olhou a grande barriga de Harry, passeou a mão esquerda ali com carinho, logo ele sentiu um chute da criança que estava ali dentro.

-Ouch! –Harry reclamou, mas passou a mão ali fazendo a criança se acalmar.

-Esta pra nascer não é? –perguntou Snape voltando a acariciar o rosto de Harry.

-Sim. Eu sinto que são gêmeos Snape…

-Pode de me chamar de Severo, eu confio na sua palavra de que será gêmeos. –confirmou Severo.

-Uahhhhhhhh... Desculpe, estou mesmo precisando de descanso. –disse Harry fechando os olhos e apagando no sono.

Severo sorriu e deu mais um beijo no rosto de Harry e outro na barriga dele. Deixou que Harry dormisse no quarto sossegado, sabia que Lucius jamais deixou que Harry dormisse, pois Harry apresentava muitas olheiras. Decidiu que ia chamar Hermione, ela saberia cuidar de Harry, enquanto ia matar o sogro dela por ter feito tanta maldade com Harry.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Snape estava na sala se comunicando com a casa de Hermione. Ele sabia que a morena ia ficar feliz por Harry estar lá com eles. Logo ela chegava com o marido e os filhos, ele também sabia que a morena era medica e que poderia ajudar no parto do moreno.

-Olá seja bem-vindos na minha casa. –disse Severo para os convidados.

-Oi padrinho, no que se trata? –perguntou Draco segurando um dos filhos enquanto Hermione segurava o caçulinha.

-Encontrei Harry. Receio que eu vá ter que matar seu pai Draco! –respondeu Severo com raiva.

-Harry, onde ele esta? –perguntou a morena não deixando que o marido respondesse

-Venha e por favor façam silencio tem um bebê dormindo nessa casa. –chamou-os para o quarto dele onde Harry estava dormindo.

Quando entraram no quarto Harry estava sentado assustado, ele tinha ouvido vozes no andar de baixo e ficou com medo, mas quando viu quem era relaxou, mas não gostou de ver Draco Malfoy ali. Snape foi ate o berço e viu que até o menino estava acordado com medo, pegou ele no colo e foi se sentar ao lado de Harry.

-Harry como esta? –perguntou Hermione.

-Estou bem. –respondeu e recebeu o filho no colo.

-O que meu pai fez com você? –perguntou Draco sem entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

-No final da guerra seu pai me sequestrou e me estuprou… estou gravido do segundo filho dele, mas não quero ele perto de mim, já que ele machucou meu primeiro bebê e sei que ele colocou um nome de elfos nele o que eu não gostei nem um pouquinho, o nome dele agora é Mitch. –respondeu Harry aninhando o pequeno em seu colo, ele tinha medo do filho de seu estuprador.

-Eu odeio meu pai tanto quanto você, ele já chegou a fazer isso comigo, mas minha mãe nunca deixou. Sev se quer matar meu pai eu não me importo, quero ele longe dos meus irmãos. –disse Draco para alegria de Hermione.

Snape sorriu com aquela resposta de Draco, no fundo estava mesmo esperando que o loiro dissesse para fazer o que quiser com o pai dele, pois sabia que ele nunca amou o pai, odiava na verdade. Harry ficou assustado com a declaração de Draco, achava que ele ia fazer alguma maldade com ele também, mas depois reparou que ele tinha uma criança no colo dele e Hermione segurava outra e permanecia ao lado do loiro. A criança no colo do loiro era uma menina de três anos e muito parecida com a mãe, já o menino que Hermione segurava se parecia tanto com Draco e tinha somente nove meses de vida. Harry percebeu que ali Draco e Hermione era uma família.

-Poderiam ficar aqui enquanto vou lá dar uma surra no Lucius? –perguntou Severo.

-Esta bem, ficarei com Harry, acredito que você queira também dar uma surra do seu pai por ter feito tanta maldade com Harry…

-Creia-me Hermione, prefiro que meu pai não me veja no momento de sua morte! Odeio ele desde que entrei para Hogwarts. –disse o loiro com ódio.

-Eu voltarei pra cuidar de você Harry. –disse dando um beijo carinhoso na testa do menino.

Harry virou o rosto quando Severo afastou, deu um beijo casto nos lábios do professor. Hermione e Draco ofegaram quando viu o próprio Harry beijar o ser mais temido do mundo. Severo entrou em choque, assim que Harry se afastou por achar que fez algo errado e ficou magoado protegendo o filho dele. Severo percebeu que Harry tinha ficado triste, sorriu levantou o rosto triste dele e deu ele mesmo um beijo carinhoso nos lábios dele.

-Não precisa ficar triste, você me deixou chocado com o beijo, mas lembre-se do que eu disse mais cedo, quero poder cuidar e amar você pra sempre. –disse e deu mais um beijo em Harry.

Harry retribuiu o selinho, ele estava enfim amando tudo aquilo. Severo deu mais um beijo e saiu da casa deixando o afilhado e Hermione cuidando de Harry.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Na Mansão Malfoy Lucius andava pra lá e pra cá irritado por ter perdido o seu escravo e filho, já que não tinha encontrado o menino junto com os elfos, ele queria punir o garoto severamente por tudo que Harry tinha feito. Ele culpava Harry por tudo. Ouviu o barulho de aparatação no jardim sabia que não era Harry, pois o menino desde que vivia ali, não podia mais fugir e ele não voltaria para os braços de seu carrasco.

Snape foi logo entrando e jogando um imperius em Lucius, com a raiva ele acabou estuprando Lucius por ter machucado Harry primeiro, mas no fim matou o homem de tanta raiva, mas não usou a maldição da morte, usou chicotes, correntes de pontas que espetavam. Lucius não aguentou nada daquilo e acabou morrendo de tanto perder sangue. Logo Snape procurou pela varinha de Harry. Assim que achou foi embora, bem na hora que sentiu que algo estava errado em algum lugar.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Na casa de Snape, assim que Snape saiu Harry entrou em trabalho de parto. Hermione ajudou Harry a trazer o filho ao mundo, Draco teve que pedir que a filha mais velha cuidasse das crianças enquanto ajudava a mãe deles a trazer o filho de Harry ao mundo. Severo chegou bem na hora que Draco subia a escada correndo, viu Mitch chorando ali no sofá, pegou o menino e foi com ele para cima. Os filhos de Draco ficaram onde estavam, porque não conhecia a casa direito. O garotinho agarrou o pescoço de Snape com medo ele não queria sair dali. Assim que chegaram no quarto onde Harry estava, Severo colocou o menino no berço dele e foi para o lado de Harry ajuda-lo a se acalmar.

Logo depois ouviu se um choro contido, mas Harry não teria sossego, pois logo sentiu outra contração e mais forte que a primeira e ele tinha certeza de que ia ficar muito dolorido. Draco pegou o bebe dos braços de Hermione enquanto ela atendia outra criança que vinha pro mundo. Severo segurou a mão de Harry dando força para ele. Logo o outro bebe nasceu saudável e Hermione fechou o canal de parto e ministrou umas poções curativas em Harry, para que ele pudesse descansar um pouco, então se dirigiu aos bebes de Harry que precisavam ser examinados e limpos e vestidos. Hermione percebeu que era um casal um menino e uma menina.

Severo ajudou Harry a deitar na cama, pois na posição que estava percebia que estava machucando Harry, por ser dolorido o parto de duas crianças. Assim que deixou Harry deitado na cama Severo foi ver os bebes. Os dois estavam saudáveis, pegou a menininha no colo com cuidado, era a primeira vez que pegava um bebe recém-nascido tinha medo de machucar o bebe de Harry. Ele se sentou ao lado de Harry, para que o outro também pudesse ver a filha dele, Hermione pegou o outro bebe e levou para Harry, colocou o bebe de barriga no peito de Harry.

-Esta tudo bem agora Harry, cuidarei de vocês. –disse Severo passando um dedo carinhoso no rostinho da menininha em seu colo.

-Obrigado por me salvar. –respondeu Harry.

Draco aproveitou e pegou Mitch que estava olhando tudo do berço. Levou o menino para perto de Harry, o olhar aflito do menino dizia que não queria ficar longe de Harry. O menino estava muito assustado com o que tinha acabado de ver ali dentro do quarto. Severo colocou a menininha para dormir no colo de Harry também, logo ficou com o pequeno Mitch no colo já que o menino estava muito assustado com tudo o que tinha acabado de presenciar no quarto. Os dois ficaram ali olhando o quanto Harry estava muito cansado, logo Hermione e Draco saíram do quarto deixando que Severo cuidasse de Harry e das crianças deles.

Severo colocou Harry bem no meio da cama, para que ele pudesse dormir tranquilo. Colocou os bebes na cama ao lado de Harry, deitou do outro lado, deixando as crianças no meio para que elas não se machucassem, para que dormissem tranquilos.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Na manha seguinte Harry acordou com um chorinho vindo do seu lado. Severo também acordou com o choro, acabou por acordar também, olhou na direção de Harry e viu ele tentando se sentar, mas ainda não tinha pegado a firmeza do corpo por conta do parto. Severo ajudou Harry se sentar na cama, e colocou um dos bebes no colo de Harry, o bebe que era um menino, mamava com voracidade, estava com muita fome, logo depois foi uma menina que sugou o mamilo de Harry com muita fome, mas que deixou Harry satisfeito, pois era a primeira vez que amamentava os filhos. Severo percebeu que Harry queria chorar conjurou um berço bem grande onde colocou os bebes para que dormissem mais, o pequeno Mitch logo veio se sentar no colo de Harry, Severo sentou ao lado de Harry e ficou lá acalentando o garoto, que parecia que estava muito mais cansado.

-Esta tudo bem agora Harry. –disse Severo acariciando o rosto do garoto.

-Eu sei, estou tão cansado. –respondeu o garoto deitando a cabeça no peito do outro.

-Eu sei, vou cuidar de você agora, não deixarem que ninguém, ninguém faça mal a você. Que tal decidir os nomes dos gêmeos? –perguntou com carinho, aconchegando melhor Harry em seu peito junto com o pequeno Mitch.

-Quero que eles tenham os nomes dos meus pais, Thiago e Lilian Potter. –respondeu o garoto dando um beijo no rosto do mais velho.

-Sim tenho orgulho de você, cuidaremos bem de Thiago e Lilian, sem falar do Mitch. –respondeu carinhoso com o menino.

Mitch sorriu no colo de Harry, o menino já estava aprendendo a amar o pai dele. Severo percebeu o sorriso do menino no colo de Harry, bagunçou o cabelo loiro do menino com carinho, também já amava aquele garotinho.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Meses depois Harry e Severo já estavam muito mais íntimos, cada um ajudava o outro. Harry se mudou para Hogwarts, para ficar ao lado do marido, sim aceitou a se casar com ele, depois de seis meses vivendo juntos no castelo e amando ele, mas Harry ainda não tinha ido para a cama com o marido, ele ainda não estava preparado para ter aquele tipo de relação, Severo entendeu, pois ele não queria forçar Harry a gostar dele assim, aos poucos Harry foi se soltando, mas ainda assim não se entregava totalmente, o que fazia Severo sorrir e puxá-lo para um abraço consolador.

/

Dois anos depois Harry deu a luz a trigêmeos, o que assustou um pouco Severo, ele não esperava ter trigêmeos legítimos, ele amava muito o pequeno Mitch que estava com quatro anos, Thiago e Lilian estavam prestes a completar dois aninhos. Aqueles trigêmeos fizeram com que Harry amasse mais ainda o marido, pois desde que os dois começaram uma relação, Harry sempre desejou ter um filho da pessoa que ele mais amava na vida. Depois que superou tudo o que Lucius fez com ele, Harry contou para Severo que era e sempre foi apaixonado por ele, desde o tempo de Hogwarts, mas não se lembrava direito como surgiu aquela paixão, só sabia que não tinha nenhuma coragem de namorar outra pessoa de que não fosse Severo.

Os trigêmeos fez com que Harry provasse aquele amor que sentia pelo mais velho. O primeiro menino a nascer foi Aaron um moreninho de olhos negros iguais dos pais. O segundo também um menino chamado Dwight, tinha cabelos castanhos de olhos castanhos. O terceiro também era um menino que Harry deixou que Severo desse o nome a ele, mas o mais velho disse que não queria aquilo, ele não sabia escolher nomes, por fim ele acabou falando um nome qualquer e Harry riu feliz.

-Claro que o nosso garotinho pode ser chamado de Spencer, você também é pai dele, seu bobo. –disse Harry beijando os lábios de Severo com tanto carinho e amor, independente do que acontecia, ele sempre amou as escolhas do marido.

E a família Snape-Potter foi muito feliz...

*True Love*

Best friends  
They come and go depending on your highs and your lows  
My best friend decided not to be there when I needed her the most  
I thought you'd be there for me  
Then why did you lie to me  
Using me to get what you want?  
Then I couldn't believe it happened  
No, I couldn't understand

True love walked out the door  
Couldn't take it no more  
True love  
It broke my heart  
You make my whole life sore  
He said he'd be my baby  
Then why did he betray me?  
Temptation got to his head  
Then I left him, yeah  
And this is what I said

It feels like it's gonna be okay  
(It's gonna be okay)  
It feels right  
It just feels that way  
(It just feels that way)  
It feels like  
It'll be a better day  
Cause I believe that in the end  
Good things are coming my way

*Amor Verdadeiro*

Melhores amigos

eles vem e vão dependendo dos seus altos e baixos

Minha melhor amiga decidiu não estar lá quando mais precisei dela

eu achei que você estava lá por mim

então porque você mentiu pra mim

me usando pra conseguir o que você queria?

eu não posso acreditar que isso está acontecendo

Não, eu não posso entender

'Amor verdadeiro'

saiu pela porta

não posso mais aguentar

'Amor verdadeiro'

Isso quebrou meu coração

Você magoou toda minha vida

ele disse que me amava

então por que ele me traiu?

A tentação mexeu com ele

então eu o deixei,Yeah

isso foi o que eu disse

Isso me fez sentir como se fosse ficar bem

(Vai ficar tudo bem)

Eu sinto que isso foi certo

Sinto desse jeito

(sinto desse jeito)

Sinto como

se dias melhores viessem

Porque eu acredito que acabou

Que boas coisas estão vindo

 

**Fim..**


End file.
